


Hungry Eyes

by VivianStark



Category: Marvel (Movies), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Biting, Blood Kink, Dark, Dark Adam, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Filthy, Fluff and Angst, Pleasant Surprise, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tension, fangs, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark/pseuds/VivianStark
Summary: A mischevously erotic short.





	

The abrupt chime of the doorbell had jolted a young woman awake from her nap. She stood from the sofa, noticing the absence of sunlight coming in through the windows. Groggily approaching the peephole, she took a deep breath, as she peeked to see her visitor awaiting the other side.

 _It's him_. She knew.  
Cracking her neck, she took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle.

  


She instantly felt the weight of his glare, the second she'd opened the door. Dressed nearly entirely in black, he intimidatingly towered over her in height. He was a handsome fellow, though unkempt. Straggly ebony locks framing a gorgeously angular face of which she immediately found herself attracted. And his eyes. Expressive pale steel eyes that were currently indicating a hint of irritation.

"It's seven." He spoke.

"It's 7pm?"

"Yes. 

"It's so dark out." She snickers. "I'm still not used to the time change." 

"Works in my favor."

"Right well, please come in." She stepped back as he strode into her home. "What's your name?"

"Adam."

"Adam?" She repeated.

"Yes. Are all _zombies_ this hard of hearing, or is it just you?"

" _Rude_!" She scowled.

"Where do you want to do this. Bed? You'll be weak after."

The bite of his words coupled with the speed of his exchange made Jane realize he wasn't keen on the arrangement. Still, she supposed it was best to try and quell the tension from their interaction.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"Not particularly."

The woman took a deep breath, "I just figured we'd make small talk before my donation."

"I've paid the hospital for a service and I intend on retrieving just that."

Frustrated, the young woman made a mental note to take this rude stranger off her recipient list. As painfully attracted to him as she was, it simply wasn't worth an evening of insults.  
"Would it hurt to exercise a _little_ gratitude? I joined the program voluntarily, you know." She said, grabbing towels and walking into her bedroom.

"How noble of you." Adam rolled his eyes and followed her in. It was apparent that he was going to make her life difficult the longer he remained.

Slamming towels down, she turned to press her finger firmly into his chest, momentarily forgetting he was a vampire.  
"Look, if we're going to do this, you need to stop treating me like a _fucking_ asshole." 

Adam lunged, grabbing her by her throat. "Don't _ever_ fuck-..."  
Abruptly, he stopped dead in his tracks, deeply inhaling her luscious scent. His grip loosened and he looked into her eyes, his expression now reflecting intense desperation.  
"You're..."

"What?" She coughed, rubbing her throat as her windpipe adjusted.

"You're O Negative..." His voice dropped, irises now an unnatural pale yellow.

"Well yeah, didn't you read the paperwo-"

Adam crashed his lips into hers, engaging in a kiss that was a little too rough. 

_Well, this is an unexpected change of pace._ She thought as she conceded to his advances.

His fangs were already all the way out and he'd managed to nip the bottom of her lip amidst his passion.

"Ow! _Watch it_!" She flinched.

Chuckling, Adam lapped the small drop of blood that fell to her clavicle.  
"If you're going to be jumpy about that, you really aren't going to like what's coming."

"I... " She moaned. "I just wasn't ready was all."

"You need to relax." He said, giving her a smoldering look that made her knees buckle. It was nearly enough to have her forgive every jerky thing he'd said thus far. 

With newfound admiration, Adam lightly touched her skin as if it were delicate. His fingertips trailed down her arms, hooking them at the edge of her blouse and sliding it up and off of her. At this point, she wasn't sure whether to shield her breasts in modesty or force his head down toward them.

"You're actually quite beautiful... for a zombie."

Before she could retort, Adam leaned down to kiss just below her jaw. One hand massaged her breast while the other undid her jean button, slowly sliding its zipper down. 

"I don't usually go this far with mahh.. oh _god_..." His dexterous fingers had made their way down the front of her jeans, expertly fondling her quim. Adam smirked, his erection twitching at the sight of her squirming at his mercy.  
Her heart sped and her head dropped back, exposing the pale column of her neck to him. She was helpless to his touch, and all she could do is ride his hand in hopes that he wouldn't ever stop.

It took everything in Adam's power not to just ravish her bare throat just then.

"W-we aren't supposed to-"

"Will you be quiet?" He said softly.

The young woman swallowed the rest of what she was going to say. He slid off her jeans and tossed them behind him. His predatory gaze sent her senses reeling. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this.

Crouched at the edge of the bed, Adam's hands slid up the backs of her thighs, pushing them back and prying them apart. Her chest heaved in lust as he lingered near center. Adam's bright golden eyes locked with hers, grinning as he erotically carresed his fang with his tongue. Her breath hitched as he lewdly began exploring the recesses of her core. The build up was increasing rapidly, especially as he flicked over her clit and sucked with his lips. Setting a tantalizing pattern, he worked her body like a machine. Her hips began bucking involuntarily at the source of such exquisite stimulation until she thought she would die. Adam's oral assault set her nervous system on overdrive, making her jerk and spasm, eventually forcing her into a violent orgasm.

"Oh shit - stop, stop." She pleaded, his slick muscle now being too much for her.

In the aftermath of her sexual high, she felt as though time stood still. She propped herself up to watch Adam undress, but somehow he was already naked. His gorgeous sculpted body making its way toward her, fully engorged.

"Come here." He ordered as he knelt in the center of the mattress.  
He turned her so she faced him sitting upright, wrapping her legs around his waist. It was an intimate position, one that only lovers usually engaged. Adam's sudden tenderness continued as his fingers gently shifted the bulk of her hair to one side. Goosebumps prickled her skin in anticipation of his ministrations. Wanting him. Waiting.

Another kiss. This one more sensual than the last. It was languid and she felt her arousal stirring again as he groaned into her mouth. 

The underside of his cock was hot against her stomach, primed and ready for impalement. As she ran her fingers through his hair, he lifted her and pulled her down onto his thick shaft. His girth initially took some getting used to, but steadily proceeded to quicken her pace, as they continued kissing.  
Adam's lips began trailing off to the corner of her mouth, then her jaw... and her neck. All while effortlessly bouncing her up and down his cock. After several minutes this delicious rhythmic friction, she was surprised to learn she was approaching a different kind of orgasm. Every pump had Adam hitting her cervix in such a way that set her insides ablaze with lust. Before she reached it, he'd finally sunk his teeth into her flesh, eliciting a cry from her that was more pleasure than pain. She held on for dear life, relishing the multiple ways in which he penetrated her flesh. 

"Fuck..."Adam pulled his mouth away with labored breathing. His thrusts began to stutter and his grunts grew louder, teetering on the edge of climax. Adam's expression of ecstasy, baring his blood stained teeth elicited euphoric moans from her. Witnessing such a display of raw and animalistic intensity sent her surging over her peak.

They came together, embracing tightly as they felt each other's contractions decelerate. 

Her eyelids fell shut, enjoying the warm vibrations from his palm at her neck, as her wounds healed.

When his cock began to flag, the grinning woman spun around, cozying herself underneath the covers. He snickered as she laid there catching her breath, amused by such post-sex bliss.

His hand migrated toward hers and intimately, they interlocked fingers.

"Jane."

"Yeah?" She replied, watching as he transitioned back into Loki.

"I can't say that I'm very fond of role-playing Adam. I find him to be incredibly droll."

"Aww, but I _love_ that movie." Jane pouted. "And... the fangs, my neck bitten, it's just all _very_ hot."

"You're incorrigible."

"Coming from _you_? I'm gonna go ahead and take that as a compliment."

"Besides-" Loki said with long fangs descending from his mouth, "Why would you think me incapable of biting you as myself?" he said, gently scraping the tips along the flesh of her neck.

"Mmm..." Jane began to moan. " _God_ , I love being married to you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
